Android 18 (Jeretta Valley)
Full Name Jeritta Yeomans Valley Age 23 Being Android Gender Female Alligment Neutral First Appearence : Spike the Hawk Rise of Vazard Current Appearence : Spike the Hawk The Final Act android 18 real name jeritta valley is a spike the hawk character originally she was a full blooded human until wilson flynn messed her up leaving her badly injured and killing her parents, though flynn sold jeritta to blade where he rebuild her as an android turning her into a villain. jeritta is the sister of vilgante envolve human named john paul valley and just like her brother jeritta also has different types of personalities where she's friendly and smiling one minute then next she's very sarcastic and hostile. Spike the Hawk Rise of Vazard Android 18 first appeared as the secondary antagonist on spike the hawk season 8 she was discovered at a old pyramid hide out of the late main antagonist from season 1 of spike the hawk named blade android 18 along with android 17 and android 19 who were both cyrajenticly suspended in animation by a professor and his 2 young students the androids were quickly active they and android 18 broke out of their vessels android 18 snaps the professors neck killing him instantly then she kills one of his young male students while android 19 kills the young female student they later threw the professor and his 2 young students bodies into the quicksand they later went to station square killed some innocent civilans though android 19 did not want to do all that due to him being very emotional android, android 18 wents to vanessa mercers adult toy shop to try out some outfits android 18 then flirts with a worker there named arty then snaps his neck killing him instantly vanessa later plans to avenge her brother arty being killed by android 18 so vanessa confronts android 18 and attempts to avenger her brother arty being killed but the attempt failed when vanessa gets exhausted as android 18 blocks her karate moves, and vanessa who nearly collapse of exhaustion is absorbed by vazard the main antagonist of spike the hawk season 8, android 18 decides to fight alongside spike and his friends temporany against vazard and vazard later defeats android 17 and vazard is defeated later on, android 18 decides to still remain enemies with spike and his group so she left, Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian/Reboot android 18 shows up again on spike the hawk planet kritian/reboot version her memories of being a human comes back and later she finds out she was once a human named jeritta valley sister of vilgante john paul valley she decides to get to tokyo and tell everyone she assists on fighting a new enemy named neux the naitirk and other new villains named dr orochi takaki and silas novick, Spike the Hawk The Multiverse Box android 18 appears on spike the hawk season 9 as her and her brother team up to avenge their parents murder by killing wilson flynn the main antagonist of spike the hawk season 9 so they suceed in their revenge Spike the Hawk The Final Act android 18 appears on the final season of spike the hawk she tells her brother john paul valley at emerald coast that she now has memories of her boyfriend from when she was a human. Crimes Commited By Android 18 Killed Professor Patrick Krang Killed Professor Patrick Krangs Young Male Student Killed Arty Mercer Killed Some Innocent Civilans Attempted To Kill Arty's Sister Vanessa who fails to avenge her brothers murder. Possibly killed a Homeowner Killed Wilson Flynn in reliation for killing her and john paul valley's parents Roughed Up Matthew Mercer who failed to avenge his brother arty. Threatened to kill Matthew Mercer if he came after her again Triva johnathan explained android 18 is not a hero nor a villain this time she is neutral with both parties since at times she takes matters into her hands even if a innocent civilan gets killed in the process so she takes after her brother john paul valley, even though john paul valley's actions never get a innocent civilan hurt but he still does stuff behind spikes back at times jeritta valley is a descandant of lady lana valley a wealthy ancestor of jeritta's from the early 1900's jeritta valley can be flirtious at random times to another male character. at emerald coast on the final season of spike the hawk episode 226th jeritta holds her brothers hand against her chest showing a sexual attention towards her brother john On Episode 227 android 18 again shows sexual attentions towards her brother john paul valley. On Episode 228th android 18 is tickling john paul valley hinting that john paul valley is ticklish a story scene on episode 228th where john paul valley shows a fetish foot for his own sister android 18 has been cut but will be on the deleted story scenes section of the dvd though it doesn't involve any foot rubbing but it's still a fetish foot. Though it's rare but android 18 does have a emotional side but only towards her brother. Episode 227th and 228th is the first time android 18 smile with a more cheerful smile instead of a smile when she taunts somebody. Android 18 doesn't like tisha but has no problem with her as long as she stays outta her way. Johnathan said android 18 will do a nod towards her season 8 roots on an upcoming episode of season 10 which also will be the first john paul valley allows android 18 to kill someone. android 18's favorite music style is pop. madonna especially is her favorite. android 18 is really fighting style happy, her attentions usually causes an innocent person to be killed. android 18 admits on episode 231st she is jealous over tisha because of her brother john paul valley gives her so much attention android 18 is shown with tears after arguing with her brother john paul valley. android 18 is described to be very spoiled even she admits it on episode 231st